Capture
by Sachikotan
Summary: Sequel to Seduction. What happens when Bakura catches Malik in his and Ryou's house? Read to find out the sexy results!


Note: This be a sequel to Seduction

Old fic is old! Like Seduction!

Note: This be a sequel to _Seduction_. Yes, because _Seduction_ was left at a cliffhanger (entirely my intention), and I'm sure you all are thirsty for more! There's also no need to read _Seduction_ before this, but it does help set up the plot for the third in the trilogy, but I still encourage you to read it because hey, it's pure smut between Malik and Ryou.

Warnings: graphic descriptions, smut, yaoi, Bakura/Malik, bondage, non-con, YAOI!

Obligatory Disclaimer: I don't own these guys, Kazuki Takahashi does.

Capture

Malik breathed heavily, warming the hand over his mouth with his breath, his hands grasping onto the arm holding onto his chest.

"Maybe you didn't hear me, so I'll ask you again. What the _fuck_ are you doing here?" the voice hissed into his ear.

The Egyptian tried to answer, but the hand was muffling him. The hand was moved and Malik tried again. "I don't think you'd like to know the answer to that!" Malik hissed back.

"Oh, but I think I do! You're going to tell me, or you're going to take a trip down those stairs, and it's not going to be fun."

Malik looked down at the stairs, swallowing hard. "Fine, I'll tell you, but I did warn you. I came here to seduce and fuck Ryou, and I'm done now and I would like to be on my way!"

"Too bad! You wanted to have your way with my omote? I think it's my turn to have my way with _you_ now!"

Malik's eyes widened and he tried to exclaim something at his captor, but the hand was placed back over his mouth and he was dragged backwards. He tried to struggle but all he could manage was kicking and dragging his feet, and neither helped.

Now, Malik knew the voice of the person who had captured him, but he couldn't place it and he tried desperately to remember, still struggling. He also tried screaming and shouting, but the hand over his mouth muffled him a good deal. Soon enough he was dragged through a doorway and then thrown onto a bed, the sounds of a door being closed and locked heard.

Malik sat up and instantly remembered the person. "The spirit of the Ring? B-But that's impossible! I thought you were—"

"Dead?" Bakura interrupted.

Malik nodded, a dumb look on his face.

"You thought wrong, little Egyptian whore. Now, considering the fact that you most likely snuck in here, I'm going to have to punish you for that. You also devirginized my omote, so another punishment will do. Of course, I might just do other things to you, so best be prepared." Bakura sauntered over to his dresser drawer and pulled out a small tube of lubricant, he then sauntered over to the bed and placed the lube on the nightstand. Bakura leaned in close to Malik, his hands pushing into the mattress to hold him up. "Now, off with those boots, I'd rather not have much difficulty when I undress you."

Malik's face was showing obvious panic but he did as he was told and kicked his boots off hastily, not wanting to know what would happen if he didn't comply. It would probably add up to another punishment if he didn't, something the Egyptian wanted to avoid.

"I think I know what I want to do to you, little whore. Of course I need to see if that ass of yours is suitable enough for the punishment I want to give… So now, on those hands and knees with your ass facing me."

"What?! I don't think that—"

"Did I tell you to give me your opinion?"

"N-No…"

"Good, now do as I say. Of course I wouldn't mind if you did want to make this harder on yourself, as it would only serve to arouse and amuse me further," he smirked.

Malik sighed, knowing that he had no choice and that either way, Bakura was going to get what he wanted, and the Egyptian preferred to make it easy on himself, and so he did what was demanded of him.

He hated being in this position, especially in front of the Ring Spirit. He closed his eyes, waiting for whatever it was the other was going to do. Malik didn't have to wait long though, as Bakura seized his opportunity to pull the darker one's pants down to his knees.

Malik blushed furiously, humiliated. He was so exposed and he wanted it all to end now and the Spirit could see most everything, especially since he had now wrenched apart Malik's legs. He wanted to cover up, but didn't want to piss off Bakura any further, so he stayed in his position, wondering what Bakura was up to.

Bakura smirked, enjoying this view. He had this incredible urge to touch the Egyptian's behind, mostly because it was right there and easily accessible. He brushed his right hand against it, making the other boy squeal in surprise. Bakura snickered and Malik brought his upper end down to bury his blushing face in the blanket, as he grasped onto it.

The Ring Spirit got on his knees right behind Malik and ground his crotch against the firm ass, eliciting another squeal from the Egyptian, but this time it was a squeal of misery and of guesswork. Bakura snickered again, knowing that he would enjoy breaking this one down, turning him into a writhing and wanton thing.

He continued the humiliation this time by rubbing and tapping on Malik's anus, the Egyptian making a noise like a choked back sob and a moan. It sounded very strange and Bakura gave him a weird look, but he soon returned back to business and pulled off Malik's socks followed by his pants.

"I believe the fun part is coming up, you whore," Bakura stated.

"No…" Malik moaned, not wanting to find out what the "fun part" was.

"No? Did I even ask your opinion on the matter? I think that every time you say something, I should add another punishment, except when I do allow you to speak. How does that sound?"

Malik began panting slightly, feeling rather hot, but he remained silent otherwise.

"Hmmm?" The spirit coaxed.

"I don't know! I don't like it; I don't want to be hurt! If I had known about you, I would have never even come tonight! Or at all!"

Bakura cocked his head. "And in order to be safe, you can't even express when you want me to stop and the like."

Malik nodded fervently.

"Oh, this is nothing! If I really wanted to, I would be doing much worse and trying to make you my slave! But I don't want one, so you should feel lucky."

"But I know what you're planning, or at least what you want to do! I've had it done to me before and I'd rather not feel that again!"

"Then you should not have snuck into my house and molested my omote, but life sucks and you're being punished! I don't want to hear another word from you unless it's begging for more, for the fun is about to begin!"

With that, Bakura stuck a finger in his mouth, coating it with his saliva, and pushed it into Malik's anus, making the blonde whimper in defeat and at the weird feeling the intrusion caused. Bakura merely smirked and pushed his finger in deeper; moving it in and out once his finger had reached the hilt. After a while of doing this, Bakura became bored, so he sat cross-legged behind Malik and quickly reached up and pulled the Egyptian back by his hair, making Malik moan in pain.

Still with his hand in Malik's hair, Bakura forced him to lie across his lap, stomach down. Malik whimpered, tears welling up in his eyes, trying not to cry. Crying in front of the Ring Spirit would be showing that he was weak and he was anything but, being weak meant easy-pickings for the Ring Spirit, but he couldn't help but yelp in surprise when he felt a hand on his ass, massaging it and spreading the cheeks apart.

Bakura raised an eyebrow, expecting Malik to say something in retort, but was both mildly disappointed and surprised when Malik said nothing. He continued doing was he was doing to Malik's ass and then decided it was time to implement Malik's punishment, so without warning, he suddenly gave the Egyptian's ass a spank.

Malik blushed furiously and groaned quietly, burying his face in the comforter, and he moaned again when he felt another spank on his ass, followed by another and another and another. The spanking went on seemingly forever, the tears that were welled up in his eyes now rolling down his cheeks as the spanking got harder. He let out a choked sob from both pain and humiliation and began to squirm when the spanking still kept going.

By now, Bakura's arm was tiring and so he decided he would give it a rest and finally stopped spanking Malik. Though he had stopped, his hand didn't leave Malik's ass, instead rubbing it now.

Since it was quiet, Bakura could hear Malik's quiet sobs and wondered why the Egyptian was crying. So the Ring Spirit grabbed Malik's hair cruelly and pulled him back, Malik yelping in pain. He attempted to look away, not wanting Bakura to see his tear-stained face, but couldn't seeing as Bakura had a very strong grip on his hair, so he just averted his eyes while the Ring Spirit examined his face.

"Why are you crying? Your punishment couldn't have hurt that badly," Bakura speculated. "Or are you crying from humiliation? Because you have no reason to, no one else is here. I could easily take you someplace and do this there. Is that would you want? I mean, you are a slut, I'm sure you'd get off on it."

"No!" Malik gasped. "I'm not a slut and I don't get off on that shit! Why are you doing this to me?"

"I've already told you, you devirginized my omote! On top of that, you snuck into our house!" Bakura hissed, puling harder on Malik's hair, making him cry out in pain. "And of course you'd get off on it; you are a slut after all." With that, Bakura snickered, pulling Malik further back so that he could nip at his ear.

He put Malik back down and began spanking him again, this time much harder, so much so that the palm of his hand was stinging.

Malik dug his face into the comforter again, his sobbing having subsided and instead having turned into moans and groans of annoyance and sometimes pain, the ones of pain becoming all the more frequent. He gripped at the bedspread and squirmed, trying to avoid the pain of the spanking, but all this did was amuse the Ring Spirit and he smirked, stopping the spanking again.

"Are you squirming because you like this? Because you have no idea how delicious this ass yours is looking when you're squirming."

Malik whimpered, embarrassed and was caught by surprise when his hair was grabbed again and he was pulled back into a kneeling position on Bakura's right. He looked away, blushing, biting his bottom lip.

Bakura thought Malik looked cute liked that and couldn't help but notice his half-erection, so he reached out and stroked it; causing Malik to squeeze his eyes shut and moaned with a closed mouth.

Bakura chuckled and moved his hand onto Malik's stomach, running it up the Egyptian's stomach and under the fishnet top he wore.

Malik winced and shivered as he felt the cold palm against his skin. He sucked in his breath when the hand stopped, released it and hissed as he inhaled as the hand began to toy with one of his nipples. He thought it would be a good idea to look and nearly fainted when he saw what he felt. He gave Bakura a horrified look and only received a smirk in response.

"It isn't that bad, is it? It's only your nipple. It could something worse, am I right?"

Malik nodded, not knowing what else to do. He knew things were going to get worse, and he knew he couldn't stop it, he wanted to, and he wondered what the Ring Spirit was going to do next. But that train of thought was soon interrupted as he began panting at the sensations he was feeling, surprising himself. He closed his eyes in response to the feelings coursing through him, moaning. Malik's eyes shot open when Bakura pinched his nipple and he was met by laughter.

"What?!" Malik exclaimed, wondering why the Ring Spirit was laughing.

"Nothing," Bakura replied, the laughing dying off. "Now, take off that shirt, your punishment isn't over and I intend to do all that I can to you- No, leave those on."

Malik carefully worked the sleeves of his shirt around the arm warmers, trying to keep them from sliding off with the shirt. After he got it off, he tossed it onto the floor. He yelped when a pale finger was hooked around his collar and pulled him forward, right in Bakura's crotch. He almost shouted in protest, but remembered Ryou and instead growled, stopping when his hair was yanked.

He whimpered when Bakura ground his crotch into his face and he felt the erection that was there and even made a face in disgust at this. Malik had a clue as to what was going to happen, but he was fervently trying to deny it.

It was then that Bakura pulled down his pajama bottoms, his cock practically throbbing. He ground into Malik's face again, the head of his cock ending up directly on Malik's closed right eye. Malik winced, a look of disgust on his face.

"Do you see that you slut?" Malik nodded, the cock rubbing up against his eye and forehead. "Good! You're going to suck it and if you fail to do a job not meeting my standards, that mouth of yours will become a fuck hole and you will gag on my cock! And knowing what a slut you are, I'm sure it'll get you off either way."

Malik whimpered in response, wanting to cry. He wasn't a slut and he didn't want this! Why had the Goddamn Ring Spirit woken up? How did he? He didn't think he and Ryou had had made that many noises, and only a few were loud. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Bakura thrust forward in impatience, Malik realized that his mind had wondered (and how did it?) and he brought the Spirit's cock in his mouth with his hand. He was surprised when his hand was slapped away.

"No hands," Bakura growled.

Malik glowered up at the Ring Spirit but quickly began what he was being forced to do. And that's all he did, he sucked on his cock, bobbing his head up and down on it, nearly stopping in fright when he felt Bakura's hand on his head, entwined with his hair. He winced when his hair was tightly grabbed and yanked on.

"Is that it? Is that all you can do? It's boring! Be more creative!" Bakura critiqued, shaking Malik's head.

Malik whimpered and took his mouth off of Bakura's cock and began licking it, licking the slit, acting as if he was trying to stick his tongue in it. He nibbled on the edges of the head and was rewarded with a deep moan and the fingers in his hair loosening their grip.

"That's it… now try doing that to my balls, I want you face buried in there!"

Malik nodded in understanding and moved his head further into Bakura's crotch, his mouth taking hold of one of his tormentor's testicles, sucking on it a little bit and then he nibbled on the skin of the scrotum before licking both testicles, eventually taking both into his mouth to suck on. While he was doing this, he felt Bakura's hands flatten on his back, making him flinch, and then move up, feeling the patterned scars, rubbing his back. Malik didn't like his back touched, because even now, seven years later, he was sensitive about the scars that disfigured him, and he almost started crying. But he held back, determined not to show any weakness, however he couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

To distract himself, Malik moved back to the spirit's cock and concentrated on that, swirling his mouth on it, almost proud of himself as he heard a moan escape from Bakura's mouth, so he continued this action, encouraged in a way. Malik tried deep throating as well, only getting so far before he felt like gagging, trying it a few more times, getting a little further with each attempt.

"When I come, don't swallow. Just hold it on your tongue," Bakura suddenly ordered, groaning as he felt the sexual tension in his pelvis grow stronger. He slid his hands down Malik's back, feeling the rest of the scars, stopping at his lower back. Bakura was leaning forward a bit now, waiting to come before he continued. His panting started to become more ragged as the tension increase in pressure, spreading to his thighs and his stomach before he exploded into Malik's mouth.

Malik closed his eyes as he felt the warm, salty, and viscous in his mouth, on his tongue. He wanted to swallow or spit it out, something! so that he wouldn't have to feel the disgusting substance on his tongue. He whimpered, feeling like his going vomit, feeling his mouth salivate, feeling the urge to swallow. Gods, he couldn't! He just couldn't! He didn't want to risk another punishment! Finally Bakura's penis stopped dispensing the semen, and Malik almost breathed a sigh of relief. When he tried taking his mouth off of Bakura's cock, Bakura stopped him.

"No, keep your mouth on it until I say to stop." Bakura began moving his hands up again, toward Malik's ass, squeezing and massaging the cheeks, Malik blushing in embarrassment. Malik squeaked in surprise when he felt a finger rubbing his asshole gently, tapping on it repeatedly. Bakura stopped playing with Malik's anus after a bit, bringing the finger to his mouth to suck on it and get it wet, wanting to save the tiny tube of lube for when he actually fucked Malik. His hand returned to Malik's ass cheek and his finger to his anus, playing with again.

After a few more minutes, Bakura stuck his wet finger into Malik's anus, moving it slowly, smirking when he heard Malik moan in discomfort. Soon he began moving his finger in and out, going full hilt and then almost pulling it out again. He started out slowly and then progressively moved his finger faster and faster, finger fucking Malik's asshole. He soon stopped, pulling his finger out of Malik's anus and letting go of his ass. He sat back up and grabbed Malik's hair, pulling his head up.

Because Bakura pulled Malik's head up to the height he did, Malik had to use his arms to support himself. His chin was then grabbed and Bakura told him "open," pulling open the Egyptian's mouth.

"Good. Now stick your tongue out, I want to see how much of my cum you managed to catch."

Malik obeyed, not sticking his tongue out much, afraid the semen might fall off or take a ride with his saliva out of his mouth.

Bakura sniggered and held his cupped hand to Malik's mouth. "Spit it out into my hand."

Malik looked up at him, hesitating. Was he serious? He had no clue and was brought back to reality when Bakura smacked his head with his free hand.

"Do as I say!" the dark hissed. Malik immediately complied, sticking his tongue out even more and letting the cum drop into Bakura's hand, along with some saliva. "Good." Bakura stood and pushed Malik onto his side, ordering him to lie on his back. Malik quickly did so, inadvertently living his legs open, his knees bent, his arms right next to his body as he clutched the sheet, wondering what sick plan Bakura had now. He soon found when Bakura took the hand holding his own cum and smeared the cum and saliva mixture on his naked body.

Malik gasped as he felt the cold mixture on his body. It was no so cold and the cold made his nipples erect. Bakura smirked and sniggered.

"What a little slut! Getting turned on by that! Do you wish to become a cum dump or something? I wouldn't doubt it!" Bakura looked down at him, crossing his arms, and sneering. "Maybe I should just write 'please fuck me' on that gorgeous body of yours, tie you up, and put you on the sidewalk of some busy street and leave you there! You'd like that, wouldn't you? You'd love to be violated by complete strangers, wouldn't you? Aw, look at that! Malik-chan likes my dirty talk!"

Malik squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to hear any of what Bakura was saying, groaning in distress when he felt that his cock was getting hard at those _words_.

"Open your eyes and look at me! You know it's all true!" Bakura exclaimed. "Good sluts don't try to ignore their master's words! And you are a slut! That body of yours was just built for you to become somebody's slave! I haven't even trained you, and you're getting hard from my words! It's like you were born for this! You'd probably love to be covered in cum! You'd probably love to just be taken at random! You'd probably love a thick, hard cock waiting, especially for you! To have it shoved in your mouth and fuck it! And then your ass, and even your hands!"

Malik knew the words were working. They made him horny and clouded his mind with lustful thoughts, his eyes giving him away as the glossed over from the things he was feeling. His cock also gave him away, as it continued to get hard. By now, the cum on his body had dried, so Bakura lightly dragged his fingers over the darker torso, making Malik shudder and whimper in anticipation. Soon he even began panting with need.

Bakura laughed at him and then roughly grabbed one of his arms and dragged him off of the bed, Malik somehow managing to stand, albeit not straight. He almost brought his hands to his cock, to jerk off, but Bakura slapped them away, dragging him to the middle of the room. Bakura looked in his nightstand and finding the things he wanted, returned to Malik, who now had tears streaming down his face in need.

Bakura had grabbed a long piece of cloth and grabbed Malik's arms, wrapping the fabric around his wrists and then tying it off in front. He had also grabbed a cock ring and placed that on Malik's penis, making his cry out softly.

Hanging from the ceiling was a conveniently placed hook attacked to thick chain links. Bakura grabbed the piece of cloth and pulled it up, demanding Malik stand on tiptoe so he could get the cloth onto the hook. After, Malik's hands and arms were above his head, his legs kicked open. Bakura grabbed a couple of other things from the nightstand and continued with tying Malik up, using another piece of cloth to gag him and using clothespins as nipple clamps, Malik whimpering in pain from these.

By now, the tears had stopped as Malik's mind cleared. While still hard and horny, Malik had realized now what had happened and started to thrash and struggle. His thrashing became more frantic as he saw what Bakura pulled out from one of the nightstand drawers: a whip. It wasn't a large whip or anything of the sort; it was the small kind couples often used for light, kinky play.

The Ring Spirit stood out of Malik's line of sight to his left and lightly hit Malik's ass. It didn't hurt or sting but Bakura soon remedied that by hitting swinging harder, and Malik felt a light sting. Bakura progressively swung harder, until he was sure that Malik's ass would only be red after the whipping and not permanently damaged. So he beat Malik's ass, Malik's eyes wide and cries of pain muffled by the gag, those cried turning into near screams when he felt the whip hit his testicles. Bakura hit those a few times before returning to Malik's ass, moving up to his lower back and then down to his upper thighs. Bakura moved in front of Malik and even whipped his cock a few times as well, Malik not looking, afraid he would faint if he saw what was happening.

Bakura whipped Malik's pelvis and stomach as well before going back behind him to whip his ass some more. Malik's cock was still amazingly hard still and the pain and heat he felt on his ass began somewhat comforting. He could actually imagine himself in this situation now, almost believing what Bakura had told him earlier. Malik didn't notice when Bakura had stopped whipping him and he nearly jumped when he felt his ass touched it was in so much pain.

Bakura chuckled, dropping the whip. This was going to be so much fun! Bakura kneeled behind Malik, his face level with Malik's ass, and grabbed the cheeks, spreading them, Malik nearly screaming in pain, his eyes wide and watering. Bakura then brought his face close, his mouth nearly buried in it as he began licking Malik's anus.

Malik squirmed, feeling both humiliated and exposed. He turned his head, so that his face was buried in one of his arms and he whimpered, wanting Bakura out of such a private place. He felt his cheeks grow hot and he knew he was blushing; he was glad Bakura couldn't see him blushing, it was afraid he'd be ridiculed for it. And because his mind was clear of most thoughts, he was able to feel Bakura's tongue lick him. As he concentrated on what Bakura was doing, more blood rushed into his penis, making him uncomfortably hard, as he felt that warm and wet tongue licking, felt it go in and out of his anus.

Malik moaned without realizing it, relaxing his muscles, moaning again when Bakura decided to lick more than his anus, licking down to his perineum. Malik curled his toes when he felt this and squirmed some more, specifically his hips. This annoyed Bakura, who want him to keep still, so he used his palms to keep Malik's ass spread open and held onto his hips with his fingers. Malik cried out in pain when he felt Bakura touching his ass again.

After a while, Bakura decided to move in front of Malik, standing and taking a couple of steps so that he was in front of him. He smirked while Malik gave him a look of concern, whimpering when Bakura tugged on the clothespins. Bakura chuckled and grabbed Malik's hair, tilting his head so that the sensitive skin of his neck was exposed, and he bit down softly at first. He increased pressure, smiling to himself when he heard Malik moan, the light's moan increasing in welcome with the pressure of Bakura's teeth.

Bakura released Malik's neck and covered it with small wet kisses before sucking on it violently. When he heard Malik trying to pant, he brought his hands behind Malik's head and untied the gag, throwing it to the side. Bakura brought his mouth up to Malik's ear now, nibbling on the lobe, making the Egyptian moan, and then he licked the outer curve of his ear and then went back to the lobe to suck on it and give it a small bite before he went down to his chest, tugging at the clothespins on his nipples before yanking them off. Malik let out gasps of pain when the clothespins were yanked off and yet again when he felt teeth on his left nipple.

The Ring Spirit nibbled on Malik's nipple a little bit and then sucked on it, making sure it was nice and erect, doing the same to Malik's right nipple. He pinched Malik's nipples before kneeling down in front of him, kissing his way down his stomach, tongue-fucking Malik's naval, stopping when he reached the top of Malik's pubic hair. Bakura grinned, seeing that Malik's pubis hair was platinum blonde like the hair on his head. But whatever, he had plans to fulfill and put his mouth on the head of Malik's penis and sucked on it, Malik shuddering in pleasure. Bakura did this until he could taste the pre-cum leaking from Malik's cock and licked the slit clean, pretending he could stick his tongue in the hole, Malik squirming and whining quietly.

Bakura sniggered at the fact he was forcing Malik into a fit of pleasure and then went about licking up the length of his cock from all sides, nibbling up alone the length as well. Malik cried out softly, still aware of Ryou sleeping down the hall, but he couldn't help it when a louder cry escaped his lips when he felt Bakura's teeth nibble on his scrotum. Bakura pulled on it with his teeth and then licked them before he sucked on the testicles, one at a time. He came back to Malik's cock right after and sucked on it some more before deep throating it, repeating the process, before he went back to just sucking on the head. Once he tasted pre-cum again, Bakura stopped and stood in front of Malik, grinning.

Malik gave him a surprised looked, seeing the glint of mischief in the spirit's eyes; he was doubly surprise when Bakura pulled him into a deep kiss, feeling his tongue. Malik let Bakura played with his tongue, closing his eyes, moaning when he fit his bottom lip nibbled on and when Bakura sucked on his tongue.

When Bakura pulled back, both of them were panting. "What else is there to do, you slut?"" Bakura wondered aloud.

Malik just looked at him, wondering what he was thinking. He soon found out when Bakura grabbed the piece of cloth holding his wrists together and pulled it off the hook. Malik nearly fell when this happened but had gone forward onto Bakura, who pushed him back. He stumbled before he was able to right himself and was glad when Bakura had untied his wrists. He rubbed them where the cloth had rubbed against him and watched Bakura.

"Get on your hands and knees and crawl over to the bed," Bakura demanded and pointed.

Malik glared at Bakura and growled at him for daring to humiliate and treat him as little more than a dog. Bakura glared back and slapped Malik across the face for rebelling against his punishment. Malik's eyes tear-upped and he brought his hand up to the cheek that had been slapped, still looking at Bakura resentfully, and he did as he was told, trying not to cry from the pain. As he crawled over to the bed, Bakura pushed him with his foot, and he bit him bottom lip to keep a sob from coming out of his mouth.

"Get on the bed now."

Malik climbed up on the bed and kneeled, leaning forward, refusing to look at Bakura.

"Stop being such a bitch. I told you I was punishing you for sneaking into our house violating my omote and refusing to listen gets you even more punishment. Like I said, stop being such a bitch before I decide I want to fuck your mouth! And look at me, lest I skull fuck you as well."

Malik looked at Bakura after the skull fucking statement and sat up, bringing his legs from under him, sitting in a side-saddle style. Gods his cock was aching so badly, he needed to get the damned ring off! But he knew Bakura would probably do something worse to him, so he refrained from touching it. He watched as Bakura began unbuttoning his pajama top, doing it slowly, as if to tease him. When he had finished this, he took the top off and let is fall to the floor before taking off his pajama bottoms. Malik could not help but stare at Bakura's erect cock, noticing that it was even bigger then his own. Bakura sauntered over to the foot of the bed and crawled onto it, showing no sign of stopping even when he approached Malik, forcing the Egyptian to scoot back, despite the fact that Bakura had put a hand onto his chest and pushed him back so that he ended up lying on top of the pillows.

"I think this will be your last punishment," Bakura commented, on all fours, his arms on either side of Malik's head and he legs in between Malik's legs, spreading them rather wide.

Malik bit his bottom lip and blushed, turning his head to look away. He couldn't stand how close Bakura was with him like this, he realized how sexy Bakura looked and couldn't stand to face the thought or the evidence.

Bakura smiled, grabbing Malik's chin and turning his head to face him. When Malik closed his eyes, Bakura told him to open them, so he did, not wanting to be punished yet again. Bakura chuckled when he saw the look on Malik's face. "Oh, what an adorable little slut! You should quit acting so virginal, because it's tempting me even more!" Malik whimpered as Bakura laughed. Bakura then lowered himself so that he was lying on top of Malik.

Gods, Bakura was so close now! Malik wanted to touch his lips, but wasn't sure how the spirit would react, so he didn't and kept his hands to himself. He was pleasantly surprise, though, when Bakura kissed him. It was a very sloppy, opened mouth kiss involving their tongues. Bakura put one of his hands behind Malik's head to hold in place, wanting to keep this going on for as long as possible. He had to get Malik horny again so that what he would be doing in a little bit would be easier. So their tongues battled over nothing and so much saliva was exchanged that some escaped their mouths.

Bakura finally pulled back, both panting heavily, and he went after one of Malik's ears, grabbing the earring with his teeth and tugging gently before he went and bit the earlobe, Malik crying out, and ran his tongue over the rest of it. He sucked on the earlobe and then pulled back. He sat up, kneeling in an upright position, running his hands up Malik's thighs.

"Do you want to come?" he asked.

Malik raised an eyebrow. "Y-Yes…"

"Do as I say and I will allow it."

"Okay…"

"Good. Now sit up and kneel like I am, only with your back facing me."

So Malik did as told and as soon as he had, he felt Bakura grab his hips and pull him back so that they were touching, Malik's back to Bakura's stomach. Malik could feel Bakura's erection resting against his ass, feeling really nervous when he felt Bakura's hand on his cock, caressing it and stroking it before coaxing the cock ring off with deft fingers. He moaned in ecstasy as that damned ring was removed, even though his cock stayed hard.

Bakura tossed the ring onto the mattress and then spread Malik's butt cheeks, rubbing his anus and then eventually sticking a finger in it. Malik moved against it, wanting the finger in deeper to feel out that spot that made him insane with pleasure. Bakura had other plans, however, sticking another finger into Malik, scissoring both fingers to stretch the hole, and then pulling them out.

"There's a small tube of lubricant on the nightstand, get it for me," Bakura instructed.

Malik leaned forward, supporting himself on the headboard, and grabbed the lube, blindly holding it out behind his back for Bakura. Bakura grabbed it, opened it, tossing the cap aside, and squeezed all the contents out onto the palm of his other hand, tossing the tube aside when he had finished with it, and slathered his cock in it, shuddering at how cold it was. He grabbed one of Malik's ass cheeks and opened it, using his other hand to guide his cock into Malik's anus.

Malik groaned at the pain of the intrusion and bit his lip in an attempt to stifle it. Once Bakura had his cock in, he grabbed onto Malik's hips tightly, ensuring a bruising grip and began thrusting in and out of him slowly, trying to get Malik used to it. It took a few minutes, but Bakura sped up a bit in order to establish a rhythm and pace, Malik moaning and then crying out softly as Bakura began hitting that spot he wanted touched. Malik grinned to himself, and then tilted his head to the left and moving his hair out of the way so Bakura could have access to the side of his neck he hadn't assaulted yet, letting out a satisfying moan when he felt Bakura begin to suck on the junction where neck and shoulder met.

The pace began to speed up some more, with Malik still moaning and crying out, Bakura still clutching onto Malik's hips. Bakura decided it was probably time to release one of Malik's hips, flattening his palm on Malik's stomach and moving it up to Malik's nipple, which he played with, pinching and squeezing and pulling and rolling it between two of his fingers. Malik held his arms straight out to hold onto the headboard, wallowing in ecstasy from the pain that Bakura was causing his ass, nipple, and neck, not believing what he was becoming.

Soon the nipple torture ceased as Bakura moved his hand down to Malik's cock and grabbed onto it and began to jerk it off.

"Oh shit! Oh gods!" Malik cried out, throwing his head back, missing Bakura's head because their heads were titled to different side. He was going to come soon and there was not going to be any stopping it. Malik loved the tight grip Bakura had on his cock and began moving his hips back and forth, wanting to move it in and out of Bakura's hands, but all this did was increase the pleasure for Bakura because he was not loosening his grip on Malik's cock. It didn't matter though because both boys knew they going to come in a matter of seconds, it felt like the sexual tension they both felt was spreading from their cocks to their thighs and stomachs and was about to explode, and it eventually did, literally as both came at the same time, Bakura moving his hand to catch Malik's cum. Bakura still thrusted a little into Malik, but they had both fallen forward, Malik now on hands and knees, Bakura bending over him.

Both were panting heavily and sweating, indulging in their orgasms. When it had all finished, Bakura pulled out of Malik, releasing whatever grips he had on him, and lied down on his side, curling up. Malik let his arms give out, his ass in the air, and they both lie there, catching their breathes.

When they had both recovered, Bakura told Malik to come outside with him. He panicked because he though Bakura meant right now, naked, but Bakura was more sensible than that.

"No, moron! We'll bother wear something! Just wear my pajama bottoms, I'll be back." Bakura climbed off of the bed and quickly reappeared, a robe in his hands. Malik climbed off the bed as well and found Bakura's pajama bottoms, quickly putting them as Bakura put on the robe and tied it shut.

Bakura grabbed a quick something from his nightstand and grabbed Malik's wrist, dragging him to the study, and out onto the attached balcony.

Malik watched as Bakura opened a box of cigarettes and lit it with the cheap plastic lighter he had. Bakura offered one to Malik, but the Egyptian declined. He watched Bakura take a couple of drags on it before the spirit spoke.

"I have no idea why, but I need a cigarette after sex," Bakura explained. "And since Ryou would throw a fit if I ever smoked in the house, I have to come out here."

"Why'd you bring me then?" Malik asked, crossing his arms over his naked chest, his nipples painfully hard from the cold.

"Because I didn't want to be out here by myself. It's gets boring."

"Can I leave when you're done?"

"No."

"Seriously?"

"No. I'm fucking with you."

"Oh."

"You are too easy to fool, slut." Bakura took a few drags on his cigarette.

"Don't call me that, I'm not being punished anymore, so call me by my name."

"Why should I?"

"Because I have one and would like to be addressed by it!"

"Stop being such a bitch!"

"I am not a bitch! I'm not even female!"

"You might as well be, slut."

Malik glared at Bakura, who only looked at him haughtily, taking more drags on his cigarette.

"I know you enjoyed it."

"Wha-What?" Malik looked outraged.

"I know you enjoyed it. The shit I did to you. Did I make precious Malik-chan a masochistic slut?"

"You're a jackass!"

"And you're a masochistic slut."

"Fuck this! I'm going to leave!"

"Be my guest." Bakura waved in dismissal, pissing Malik off even more, so the Egyptians stormed off the balcony and back to Bakura's room to change. As he put his clothes back on, he grumbled curses aimed at Bakura, but inwardly wanted more. He wanted Bakura to touch him some more, but that was not to be.

Before he left, Malik looked around Bakura's room, looking for a small memento. It wasn't the best thing that he found, but it would work: the now empty tube of lube. Malik found the small cap nearby and screwed it back on before shoving it into his pocket. He hurried out of the Bakura house, looking back, remembering Ryou, hoping to see him again like this, hoping to see Bakura again like this, and he walked on down the road, to his motorcycle that he parked a block away.

Once he reached it, Malik hopped on, jammed the key into the ignition, starting it up, kicked the kickstand up, and sped away.

Once he reached home, Malik parked his chopper and snuck back into his room upstairs quietly, so as not to awaken Rishid and Isis, and quickly pulled all his clothes off until he was naked. He shut his window and curtains and turned on the light, going over to his mirror to examine the damaged Bakura had caused. He could see hickeys and bite marks covering his neck and nipples and he could see bruises in the shape of Bakura's hands on his hips. He was going to have one hell of a time covering up the marks on his neck tomorrow morning.

In a way, he admired them, even loved them because they had been caused by the sadistic and former Thief King. Malik shuddered as he thought of the time he had had tonight. He looked in disgust at the dried cum on his stomach and chest, but decided he could just rinse off quickly before he got ready for school tomorrow.

Malik looked over at his digital clock, which read 3:18, and realized how little sleep he'd be getting that night. Maybe he could take a nap when he got home form school tomorrow. Yes, that would have to due.

He didn't feel like putting any clothes on, and he often slept naked anyway, so he threw his clothes into the dirty laundry pile he had shoved in a corner and stretched, bending backwards and surprised to hear his vertebrae crack. He turned out the light and climbed into bed, curling up under the thick comforter he oh so loved and closed his eyes, not able to help the fact that all he saw was Bakura. So he let the night's events run through his mind as he drifted off to sleep, dreading tomorrow.

More Notes: It took me a year and a half to write this. A YEAR AND A HALF! I thought I would never finish it because I got stuck on one part and it was a total pain to write through it. I hope you can't tell where it is. There still is part three to this trilogy, which will involve both Ryou and Bakura, and then Malik again. I'll give you a hint what happens in it: pining, which is oddly enough the title (which is supposed to tell you what's going to happen in the fic). So please review this fic and show me your encouragement for MOAR.


End file.
